JawZane Island
by xmer
Summary: this is about humans transformation how they dealt with it. imagine you a mermaid what will happen magic spells, curses, science, and of course sex, secrets, death, survival of the fittest and much more in later chapters. All about mermaids
1. Chapter 1:Metamorphosis

Chapter One

The Detention room

In the old room stood Mrs. Brandshawl in other words Mrs. B she was a fat looking woman fanning her self while the old air conditioner rattled and shook. The room was small and yet fitted so many useless items; the only thing that was intact was the teacher's desk, while the other things in the room were student's desks, mostly ones thrown out by other teachers. There was so many of them you couldn't walk in a straight line, chairs upside down, desk legs on the floor, paper air plans of all shapes and sizes, graffiti and rainbows of gum dotted the surface of everything in the room. The only thing uglier then the room was Mrs. B herself.

"Iris Pirate"

Mrs. B insisted in taking attendance even though there were only four people in the room.

"Here" Iris said

"Miranda Beta"

"Yes?" Miranda said as she woke up only to find out her nightmares looked more welcoming.

Mrs. B just rolled her eyes

"Ashley Elleit"

Miranda whispered

"So are we going to JawZane Island…you know for the thing?"

Miranda had naturally platinum blond hair with the perfect banana curls they swirled like spiral stairs and perfectly bouncy like in the hair commercials. When she said those words it was like caffeine and made them all wake up to the real reason why they were in this mess. Iris turned around slowly still board.

"I'll be there, whose boat?"

Iris said realistically not really considering what she was getting into. None of them really knew what was going to happen.

Ashley turned around carefully not trying to make a squeak. Ashley was big boned compared to Miranda and Iris who hade no belly at all, but she made up for it with her long dark red hair who almost sparkled when the light came up to it, her thin eyebrows, green eyes, as well for her tight party schedule..

"Ashley Elleit"

"Here!" "Iris, my boat at eight, we didn't get in this mess for nothing besides this party is going to be hot."

It was settled JawZane Island for the hottest rave there was and the best thing about it was no police, no parents, and no adults to stop them this year because on an island 4 miles away from shore there be lucky if they can hear anything.

There it was JawZane Island booming with music. JawZane Island was more like a huge volcano covered with a green blanket of forest. The landscape is very diverse with hot springs, hills, caves, coral reefs that haven't been deserved for hundreds of years. It would have been an amazing place just to see but they had only one thing in mind. They carried there belongings which were each a battery power radio 3 bottles of alcohol and 15 dollars in total.

The coast was lit with lanterns each of the girls had on a bikini top with denim skirt or shorts.

"Drop your stuff off here girls" said a hot tan Italian looking guy. They handed him their admission to the party and headed off on the lantern lit trail. The music from the cave grew louder. Iris Miranda and Ashley walked closer and there it was the cave it looked more like a hole in a big rock but in the night time with the flickering lights it looked like a place from heaven. They walked inside the walls cold and the air so hot it formed water droplets on the walls. The shadows of the people dancing also completed the scene. They walked a few more steps and realized that the cave was bigger then they could have ever imagined. Thats when a guy walked by he had a fine white smile a square jaw and a sculptured body and had rock soil 6 pack of chiseled abs. Suddenly a heat wave flown over Ashley Miranda and Iris. He wore nothing but a open botton down shirt and tight, tight spandex swim shorts.

"I got to go the boys are calling go mingle around Ill meet you backat 9 the boat if not ill call you." Shouted Miranda and like that she was gone. Music booming loudly making their body shake.

"So are we going to dance or what?" So Ashley and Iris began rocking out the scene, which eventualy lead to the bar.

Meanwhile Miranda still talking to the guy she first saw, who turned out there was more to him then just sexy, he was intersecting. Grabbing the sharpy on top of the folding table which served as an bar, Miranda said in her foxy type of voice

"so what about my number you were saying?'

"ummm how about talking in privit" he said

" I prefer to write down my number somewhere eles then we could talk. if you dont mind it would stay better this way."

Thats when she wrote her number on his spandex swim short. He couldn't look at her when she did this or eles it was for sure he would get an boner, it was already a little hard to began with.

"some on lets go I want to show you something."

They kissed short and sweet and a rush of happiness swelled upp in them both spreading until every inch of there body is tingling with it. They found a tunnel they both looked at each other and then to the crowed to make sure no one saw then disappear into the tunnel.

"2 tequilas are from my two friends over there." Said the person wearing a long boxer swim suit

"there my friends and single, there'll be more then happy to talk"

Ashley and Iris looked over towards them, one of them was a sort of cute nerd, and the other one was a regular guy, brown haired, somewhat developed abs and thick strong arms. Ashley and Iris then desided it was now or never and took the risk. They didn't realize they would be diving into a much bigger pool (or in Miranda's case swallower) pool then they thought.

Miranda and the guy followed the tunnel and it wasn't long before they saw the opening of the volcanoes miles above there heads, practically touching the stars and the moon. The sky pitch black, the full moon rose higher the moon was so close you could see every detail of it, it craters and dusty white surface looked almost ghostly compared to the twinkling stars. The swallow water touched their feet it was warm cozy, like a summer breeze in water form. Then golden orbs floated in the air exactly like small fireflys

"Ric how did you know?Its beatiful." Miranda said never her eyes glued to the scene remembering ever twinkle of the water and every nook and cranny of the rocks.

"I didn't" he said back

They looked at each other and kissed his hands sliding up and down hers undoing their clothes, and she started to do the same. then they fell into the swallower part of the water the sand soft like flour. The orbs encircled closer around them. They worked there way deep in the pool teasing each other. Until they were directly below the moon. The water was deepest here however it barely reached Ric's waist. They were completely naked now Miranda put her arms around him and legs just as Ric instructed in a sexy type of tone he used. once she did that he thrust him self into her. Then they declined and he put her up on a rock the rock was smooth and perfect for it. His hard cock giving powerful thrusts more then anyother man shes been with her blond hair bouncing up and down to each one.

An hour later Ashley and Iris paired up with there guys. Iris got the nerdy blond while Ashley's was drunk but she never expected him to order to have sex, and right then and there she leafed the table.

"You have some nerve to say something like that." Iris said

"what were you thinking... lets get out of here." stated Zack the nerdy boy

Ashley exited out of the cave and out to the warm humid air, she walked around reflecting on what happened her mind like a broken recored replaying those moments over and over again, what she would do next time, and things of that nature. The full moon rose higher thats when she passed a hot spring. She noticed something sparkling in the water it had an eerie glow. She went to touch it that was when she froze her eyes were the only thing that had the freedom to move. Her breasts swelled upand red and golden scales crawled up her lags, then she heard a rip in her jeans, and that was all she could remember until she was free and fell down into the water like a crash dummy, only to pass out a few moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Next Day

Ashley slowly started to wake up, she opened her eyes, the water, the sea weed, and she was sort of dazed off like she over slept, the clear fish swarmed around, and the starfish lied quietly on a rock. Suddenly she realized she wasn't dreaming anymore. Stunned she rose from the water seaweed clung to her long red and shinny hair water droplets all over her body, and her shirt completely soaked. She must have slept face down she thought. Panicked she got up. Looked around to make sure no one was near her. No one was she could tell she wasn't to far off from the cave by all the people talking it was quiet though with all the birds wakening up to. She was soaking wet from her hair to her face and shirt, then she looked down only to realize she wasn't wearing any bottoms not even underwear. She looked around to have anything she could use to cover her up and trying to remember why. She found her ware and shorts floating in the water near her. She went to pick them up when she suddenly got a flash back to last night and she remembered everything, the guy who was drunk her leaving her passing out and the scales. But to her disbelief the surprises didn't end there. She felt her breasts were not bigger but a bit heavier and fuller. She looked at her reflection everything looked normal. Though she felt as if something was leaking out of them, but something was sucking it up she could feel it which made her feel a little horny. That all disappeared when she decided to take a closer look. She peaked down her bikini it was a red halter that went well with her red hair, thin eyebrows, and seemly longer legs that she recently shaven before she came here. While she looked down she saw a hint of red but it was moving. Scared she undid her bikini knowing that no one can see her. She took a deep breath and looked down there it was 2 red sea stars no bigger then her palm they were fire engine red simple and almost fake looking they were. They hade 5 arms and was sort of cute looking and each of them were located on her nipples. She impulsively ripped them off like tape they didn't move around or put up a fight they just stood there, not minding or caring. Instantly a whitish liquid kept flowing out of her breasts so quickly it could have gone through a bra, bikini, two shirts and a sweat shirt in 5 min.

"Sick!" she yelled as if to release some of the feeling she was getting.

Iris woke up from her sleep. She stretched and yawned on the cool mossy rock platform she was on.

"Good morning Zack said

"come on get up lets take a walk" Zack had thought about this moment long and hard all last night, what happened, he studied her all night not taking her eyes off of her and even watch her scales disappear while she dried off He even put a few drops of water on her to see what would happen, watch her tail re-grow and dry up again. Sure he got a total of 3 hours of sleep that night but it was more like the best dream he have ever had to him. It was only until recently when he realized that she was drunk and probably has no idea what happened to her but it wasn't like he had anymore in fact the more he thought about it he had less and less of an idea of what was happening or going to happen. So that's why he planned every second of this morning and how he was going to break it down to her. He put on her bikini bottom on himself and kept her ripped shorts in his bag to prove his point, then take her for a walk and slowly mention to her that she's a mermaid or at least the fact that she has a fish tail.

"So did we do anything last night?" Iris wondered her hair still tinted a bluish purple shine and her eyes still has that mascara look like she has makeup on only Zack knew better.

"No" he said happily almost if to say I know something you don't know but he was beyond that he knew better then to act that way.

They started walking in the forest for a morning walk.

Ashley didn't move a muscle, just simply looked down, It was dripping all over the place.

"Look Zack I see Ashley I'm supposed to meet them at the boat by nine, then were getting breakfast do you want to come? You could follow us on your boat."

Iris said looking at Zack who was with a trained eye nervous, but she didn't notice. Zack kept on making jerk movements like he was day dreaming, or thinking about something else. That's when he thought it was time.

"Sure I would like that but you see there's something I saw last night, that you need to-"

"Ashley over here!" Shouted Iris

Ashley reacted quickly and almost with out thinking shoved on the starfish, hoping no one would notice.

"Hi where is Miranda?" Ashley said quickly almost out of breath from shock, quickly changing the subject. Iris turned around Zack ruffled his shaggy hair avoiding eye contact; and Ashley sucked up her breath to hide the fact that she was out of breath. Iris turned around approvingly and started to lead the way. Ashley a breath out, then she started to walk right next to Iris. Zack ran seeing that Ashley was soaking wet; he didn't know how much longer before he was too late.

"I don't know were looking for her. She's probably in the cave."

So they walked and talked which made everybody feel a little awkward at times.

They reached the cave few people were there the music stopped and people were packing up, saying good byes and looking for each other.

"Miranda; Are you there?"

Zack and Ashley just stood quietly waiting for Iris to find Miranda. The cave they were in was now magnificent and grand it was fairly well lit considering they thought it was a cave. The entrance they were in had high ceilings and the platform they were on was smooth and spacious. The walls were a gray color very rough and eroded.

Miranda heard her name being called; it echoed off the walls seemly into the water and back at them again like an alarm beeping several times.

"Come on its time to go."

"Already?"

"Yha there..." And right thru the door way of the tunnel stood Iris, Ashley, and Zack. Ashley and Zack still a little fazed out and worried from before, and Iris was clam and ironically optimistic and fresh. That was until they saw them barely dressed then it was all shock Miranda whore Rick's shirt as a blanket but Ric on the other hand was completely naked he turned over on so his private would be hidden Miranda dove on top of him to cover the other side up. All of this happened in a spilt second. Ashley said

"I see… We will be…waiting outside the tunnel I guess.."

And they all went away, when Ashley came in one last time and loudly whispered "way to go!" "Yha that's more then you can get" Miranda said teasingly

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes…but not in that way…She knows I was just kidding."

They looked around awaken with the sense of freshness and a new start, with the morning light softly carried by the dust. Every once in a while a bird would fly above them and its shadow would fly though the net of reflected light castled upwards by the clean clear, cold water that rippled below. The water eventually became the sand that Miranda and Ric were now standing on.

"Ric could you pass me my bikini it's right next to you"

"Here" He said.

He whished he could have stood there forever listening all the old sounds he'd forgotten, because he had been consumed with the city life. He looked at Miranda and completely forgot about the nature and a rush filled him, she was one of a kind to him he had never seen a girl so fine. However there was one thing different about her but couldn't put his finger on it, on the other hand one thing was for sure her lips were a deep cranberry color, he loved it made everything about her look better, and it was probably lip stick he thought.


End file.
